Daily Life of the Sand Sibs
by The Sandslash Named Gaara
Summary: My first fanfic! Hope u enjoy! The daily life of the Sand Siblings - Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Mostly narrated by Gaara. Filled with lingerie, plushies, and spandex. Plus some other random stuff. Reviews appreciated! (Rated T for teens) Have a nice day :)
1. July 6

July 6

One morning, I woke up to see Kankuro staring at me.

"KANKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled.

"I'm investigating," replied Kankuro.

"Investigating….."

"There's a mole on your face."

"Last time I checked, I didn't have a mole." I sat up, and the 'mole' flew away. "Kankuro," I said, "that's not a mole. IT'S A STUPID FLY!"

Unfazed, Kankuro walked out of the room. "Temari needs to ask you something," he said as he walked out.

I do not feel like explaining what comes after. I have a feeling it's about Kankuro and his personal belongings.


	2. July 7

July 7

~Gaara~

Today I had a meeting with the council. We were discussing about the Academy, how we can upgrade it and stuff. Just as we reached a conclusion, Kankuro barged in and wildly asked where his 'White Choco Bunny' collectible plushie was. I calmly replied, "Ask Temari." Nobody knows that I hid it in my bathroom. (P.S. it's behind the toilet.) I feel mischievous today.

~~~Later on that day…~~~

After dinner, (which was nice since Temari cooked it), we sat down together in a nice family kind of way, multiplayer-ing (is that even a word?) on Mount Your Friends. Kankuro was quite the competitive one, even using his puppets-

"HEY! I had to pee!"

Ok, ok fine you had to pee, but you kinda missed the fun part…

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN I HAD TO GIVE UP THE PURE FUN OF THE GAME JUST TO GO PEE?"

"Yep."

Thanks Tem. As I was saying, I (being the awesome Kazekage I am) was first, Temari (my loving sister) came in second, and (sigh) Kankuro (the clown-faced man/woman) came horribly (but happily) in third. I don't blame his puppets, I'll probably blame Kankuro (or Sasori…)

Tune in next time (it's not a TV show, but whatevs :p)


	3. July 8

July 8

* * *

~Gaara~

Back to the boring work of the Kazekage. I kinda like it because there aren't that many intrusions nor an annoying Naruto

barging in every second(I feel sad for Tsunade).Uh oh. I think Kankuro heard that.

~~~After lunch...~~~

Kankuro went to the mall (is there even one in Sunagakure?) for a while and went shopping. For more face paint, I suppose.

_Or a new bra. He has man boobs, you know._

That is true, Temari. What color do you think it'll be? Hot pink?

_Lol. No, I think it'll be rainbows with fluffy unicorns dancing on it._

Vivid imagination, Tem. Shall we skip to the homecoming?

_Absolutely._

~~~Later that day...~~~

Well, Kankuro didn't come home with '097 Purple Plum Garden' lipstick nor a rainbow fluffy unicorn bra, but a 'I LOVE

PAPERWORK' t-shirt. Suits me doesn't it? At least it isn't Rock Lee's spandex...


	4. July 9

Lanette~ (you know, the PC inventor person){P.S that's not my name}~ shoutouts to princessbinas for the Shukaku idea!

Sorry the text format might be wierd ...

* * *

July 9

* * *

~Gaara~

Today a package came to my office. It was addressed:

Kazekage- Sabaku no Gaara

Kazekage office, Sunagakure

Carry by courier ninja plz

I'd say it was better than what Kankuro could do. A letter attatched to the outside read:

_Dearest regards, _

_ Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, what is in this box is _

_ dedicated specially for you. _

_ Sincerely, Shukaku_

Now it's getting wierd. Why would that blue liney raccoon thing send me anything? I was intrigued, so I

ripped the box open. Inside was a chibi version of Shukaku in plushie form. It's hard to believe it, but it

was soooooo cute! And yes, you probably thought I was heartless. That's different now. I took it out,

and there was a "Press Me" button. When I pressed it, it said, "I love you Gaara! Let's destroy stuff together!"

... wow...


	5. July 10

Lanette~ I'm gonna establish some fonts for Temari and Kankuro. _Italics: Temari _Underline: Kankuro

* * *

July 10

* * *

~Gaara~

I still have no idea why Shukaku would send me that. Sure, he's not in me anymore (that sounds creepy) but it's kinda weird. What confuses me even more is how he got it through Deidara, who butts into EVERYTHING.

_Maybe he was being nice. _

Maybe he missed the good old times.

_Why would he miss that? Kankuro, I'm gonna kick some sense into you!_

(Runs away)

Calm down, you guys. There are probably many reasons why Shukaku did that.

_True… _

Anyone want to go to the dango shop?

YES!

_Count me in!_


	6. July 11

Lanette~ I already put up a poll, but what should Gaara's turtle be named? PM or leave a review. :P

* * *

July 11

* * *

~Gaara~

Today I didn't have that much paperwork, so I went and did some errands: checking up on the Academy, measuring my sand levels, taking care of my pet turtle named Turtle (I couldn't think of a name), and doing what Kazakages do (besides paperwork). I might be contraindicating the "I LOVE PAPERWORK" t-shirt, but who cares? Then suddenly I heard Temari screaming.

_KANKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

I dashed to the living room, where Kankuro was in a Hello Kitty™ spandex/jumpsuit thing (similar to Rock Lee's) and hot pink clown face makeup.

_WHY ARE YOU SUCKING ON A PACIFIER?_

And don't forget about the pacifier. He was watching a TV show, but I didn't know what because the commercial was on. The commercial ended, and the TV said, "_AND NOW BACK TO BEEZLEBUB!" _

…

_(twitch twitch)_

Hey guys! Sit down and watch!

Reluctantly, Temari and I sat down. It was about this guy named Ogre (Oga) and this baby. Good thing it was raw subbed. When the ending credits/song (I personally like the first one in Naruto Shippuden- Shooting Star {Nagareboshi} by Home Made Kazoku) came up, Kankuro started dancing.

*Up, down, left, right, round and round and round and round- don't touch me! Front, back diagonal jump, swing swing swing swing! 1,2,3,4,jump jump jump, shake shake shake…*

_Sigh…_

That's Kankuro for you.


	7. July 12

Lanette~ the 'sprong' isn't wrong, it's intended. (lol the rhyme)

* * *

July 12

~Gaara~

Today Rock Lee came into my office. He was requesting a TV/camera filming thing. Before I said anything, he said, "I'll be filming a commercial and I want to keep it local! I've already filmed one for Konoha, and my next stop is here! ENJOY THE SPRONGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Umm… okay…

I asked, "What exactly are you planning to advertise?"

"KICKAPOO JOY JUICE!"

* * *

Lanette~ Kickapoo is a soft drink similar to 7up and Mountain Dew squashed together. One of the amazing things I discovered here. (P.S. I'm actually from the U.S.; I came here for summer break :P)

* * *

"^I got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart. Where? Down in my heart to stay…^"

Okay…

"SO YOU'LL DO IT?"

I guess… I made a few phone calls, and I told Lee to wait in front of the building. While he was waiting, I heard him rehearsing his lines.

"^Are you feeling sad or down today? Do you feel like you're low on energy and pep? Take me, for example. I'm happy all the time, and you should, too. Wanna know the secret? KICKAPOO JOY JUICE! Even though it's just soda, it will get you jumping! Get yours TODAY!"

…


	8. July 13

July 13

* * *

~Gaara~

Today my family, as in Kankuro and Temari, went to a mountain resort. Me, of course, being the great and loving brother I am, got us the penthouse suite. It's almost like a house, with three rooms and a kitchen and living room. All for FREE.

_I appreciate that, Gaara. _

I LOVE YOUU!

…

_Kankuro…_

Well, we all got complimentary gifts. Temari got a fashionable fan, Kankuro got a wooden doll thing, and I got BLACK sand. It's so awesome, I asked for 5 jugs of it. It's pitch black, like the sky at night. I can't keep thinking about how I'm gonna use it in battle…


	9. July 14

July 14

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Day two of our vacation stay. We all went down to the pool to soak. Kankuro was wearing a pink polka-dot Speedo, and Temari was wearing a nice, but not too revealing purple bikini. My sister makes good fashion choices, unlike my brother.

_He probably gets everything from Goodwill. _

NO I DON'T!

You might be asking what I was wearing. Well, on the bright side, I was just wearing plain navy swimming trunks. And no, I'm not afraid of water. And yes, I took off the chakra sand armor thing. No making quicksand on this trip…


	10. July 15

Lanette~ tq princessbinas! Shukaku RAWKS!

* * *

July 15

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Day three of our stay. Apparently, my sibs got into my bag and found the Shukaku plushie, which I named Shukakie. Temari was mooning over it like a cat, and Kankuro just sighed and walked away.

_It's so cute, you cutie pie…so soft…_

…

Apparently they found the letter.

Shukaku… YOU CAN WRITE BETTER THAN ME?

And almost ruined my black sand collection. (BTW, I got more!)

_*Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my baby, hope you rest, hope you rest, hope you rest like me!*_

…

…


	11. July 16

July 16

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Well, I did it. I'm just glad it was the kiddie pool. I _accidentally_ made quicksand…oops…

_And I thought I made sure I had you prepared for this._

(imitating fangirl voice) Ooh… Gaara-sama's in trouble….

SHUT UP KANKURO!

But it was fun to see the sand going down the slide. And oh yeah, there weren't any kids. And yes, I got the sand out. You might be wondering how I take my showers; I do the same thing-take off my chakra armor.

_Good riddance. _

Peeing out sand…hehe…

WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DO NOT PEE SAND NOR DO I HAVE CHAKRA ARMOR ON MY DICK!

_Lol._

Like my puppets have dicks.

Keh.

Kankuro is the weirdest of us all…

_Sigh…_

* * *

Lanette~this got really out of hand...


	12. July 17

July 17

* * *

~~Gaara~~

I just realized that I forgot to say 'Day four of our stay', so welcome to day five!

After the quicksand incident (which really happened on the 15th) and the plushie thing, havoc wreaked my world (is that even how you use that phrase?). Temari wrote a letter to Shukaku to send her a plushie of her own, and Kankuro is deep into the world of grammar.

Temari's letter:

_Dear Shukaku,_

_ Do you remember the mini version Shukaku plushie you sent Gaara? Do you also mind if you send me one?_

_ Sincerely,Temari_

Kankuro's world:

So you always begin with the verb first then the noun, to ensure uniformity. This helps you identify the main parts of a sentence, thus allowing you to understand and write sentences. Adjectives usually describe the noun. So if the noun was 'sun' an appropriate adjective would be 'bright'. Thus making the phrase 'bright sun' would elaborate your sentence even more…


	13. July 18

July 18

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Our last day here!

Today we went hiking around on the mountainside. Really a lot to see. Temari took lots of photos. She said that she would send them to Shikamaru.

_He deserves to see!_

Kankuro went horseback riding, and I went zip lining.

My butt and dick really hurt.

So? My hair's messed up!

_And I went to the spa. The masseuse was so nice! She even gave me some hot rocks and spa lotion to take home!_

Is there a package that comes with butt massage?

_EW! No!_

What about a hair salon?

_Or a nail salon…_

Butt massage…


	14. July 19

July 19

* * *

~~Gaara~~

We got back from the resort at about noon. Naruto was there to give us lunch. You guessed right, Ichiraku Ramen. Salted tongue miso ramen for me, tofu ramen for Temari, and ground beef ramen for Kankuro. Obviously, Naruto got BBQ miso ramen with extra kamaboko (fish cake a.k.a. Naruto).

* * *

~~After lunch…~~

I received a call from Matsuri telling me about how she needed a new top thing that I showed her how to use. I told her to ask Baki.

Well, Baki came into my office saying that he gave a top thing to Matsuri already, and that we were running out of turban thingys.

* * *

Well, Baki, shouldn't you call the clothing village?

**Baki: I-I guess, but they don't have a phone.**

Well, send them a message on a carrier pigeon! (gosh, he can be so dumb)

**Baki: okay…**

…


	15. July 20

July 20

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Today was a day of rest and relaxation, unpacking and sorting, peace and quiet. Kankuro was downstairs watching another epicode of Beezlebub, Temari was out shopping, and I was taking a nap. Kankuro knew about Rock Lee's commercial, so when it came on-

Gaara come here! Lee's on!

"^Are you feeling sad or down today? Do you feel like you're low on energy and pep? Take me, for example. I'm happy all the time, and you should too. Wanna know the secret? KICKAPOO JOY JUICE! Even though it's just soda, it will get you jumping! Get yours TODAY!^"

By the time I came down, the commercial was already half over. Sleepily, I sat down and stared at the TV. Good thing Kankuro wasn't wearing the pink makeup and the Hello Kitty jumpsuit. I trudged up the stairs back into my room, and collasped on the bed. I was dreaming that Rock Lee was in ballerina costume and was doing ballet with me. Temari came in and held up a sign that said "10." The Akatsuki came in wearing Speedos and started to do a swimsuit contest. Tobi won and got Kankuro as a prize. Nice one...

_Kankuro! Gaara! I'm home!_

What did you get?

_Shikamaru was there and he took me shopping. I also gave him the photos from the trip._

Shikamaru, huh? Were you guys on a date?

_NO! I WAS NOT ON A DATE WITH HIM! But he did get me a nice necklace..._


	16. July 21

July 21

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Today I visited Naruto's house for a while. Just to check up on my jinchuuriki friend. Happy Friendship Jinchuuriki Day!

Naruto took me to Ichiraku Ramen to have ramen, obviously. Surprisingly, Naruto asked to pay. I hope he didn't max out his froggy wallet. I like it when it's fat and green.

Actually, I'd rather pay because I'm the richer one, being the Kazekage and all that. But, whatever. I don't care.

After lunch, we went to the hot springs to soak. Apparently, Jiraiya was doing "research" there. Naruto got mad and told him to go away. Jiraiya only agreed on the condition that Naruto would do the sexy jutsu on him. Naruto reluctantly agreed and performed the technique.

Poor Naruto ...

Hey! How come I couldn't talk? 

Cause.

:(


	17. July 22

July 22

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Today Kankurō and I were playing Pokèmon. Pokèmon Emerald, to be exact. Poor Kankurō, he messed up everything... (sigh)...

You wanna trade a Gardevoir for a Magikarp?

No...

How bout a Silicoon for a Cascoon?

NO!

How do I use the bike?

...

On better terms, I defeated the Elite Four in one shot, while Kankurō barely got farther than the second gym. Probably wasted all his money on Pokèballs... (and he doesn't even know that I cheated) hee hee... Yep. 99 master balls. (It's possible, go look it up) Kankurō, I think even Temari would be better than you.

:(


	18. July 23

Lanette~ Almost 2, 000 views? 500 visitors? I LOVE YOU GUYS!

DID U HEAR ABOUT THE ROYAL BABY?

Check out my cousin, isiscrystal9912!

* * *

July 23

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Today I was watching TV. As I was, a commercial came up. Gai was advertising something while Rock Lee was in the background dancing and singing.

"Feel like you're getting old? Not in your Springtime of Youth? Take my pupil, for example. See how he sings the song of youth! I GOT THE JOY JOY JOY JOY DOWN IN MY HEART. WHERE? DOWN IN MY HEART TO STAY! Wanna know the secret? Kickapoo Joy Juice has teamed up with youth organization Truth of Youth to help you stay youthful! Call 1-800-29-YOUTH today!"

Maybe Kankurō should get that.

I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! WHITE CHOCO BUN-BUN! I MISSED YOU!

_Shut up Kankurō._


	19. July 24

Lanette~lazy...

* * *

July 24

* * *

~~Gaara~~

The middle o' the week! Still a weekday though. I slept in, which was unlikely of me, and had breakfast in bed. Blueberry waffles and a caramel lattè made my day.

_You're welcome, Gaara._

Um... thanks Temari. I heard that the Akatsuki are up to no good... Just kidding! Shukaku sent me another lettter saying they are having fun and they aren't letting him in their parties.

Poor Shukaku...

_Shut up, Kankurō._

He also told me that they got Kakuzu mad because they spent too much money on party decorations. I wonder how they got them without alarming anyone...

Oh, don't you just love the Akatsuki?

* * *

Lanette~ I totally forgot I still had the poll put up. I don't know when it'll close, so you guys still have time. Maybe when I get substantial numbers...


	20. July 25

Lanette~ had an idea! You'll see, don't worry.

* * *

July 25

~~Kankurō!?~~

Hey guys, Gaara's sick, and Temari's in Konoha visiting Shikamaru, so I'll be taking over for a while.

Since the Pokèmon incident the other day, I decided to take a look at Gaara's side. Hmph. Shoulda known. Used a cheat to get 99 master balls.

On the bright side, I was reunited with my Bun-Bun the White Choco Bunny! That Gaara, always hiding things in his bathroom.

The big ideas of the day: Hide Temari's bra in my bathroom! Wear spandex! Make puppets! Eat escargot! ... These ideas are stupid...

Imitating Temari in an overly high-pitched voice: I'm gonna kick your ass!

Imitating Gaara in an creepy deep sexy voice ( like Ryan Higa's Rustin Heiber video): ...

That's it for today! See ya!


	21. July 26

Lanette~ Note to readers: I know most of you guys that read this are in the US, so its early for you. Even when I go back to start school, I'll still be updating a day early for "over there." Hope this is ok with you guys.

* * *

July 26

~~Kankurō~~

Took Gaara to the doctor, and he said it's just a cold. Gaara complained of sore throat, though. I'm thinking he swallowed his sand.

The Big Ideas of the Day: wear Temari's bra to see what it's like to be a girl, kill a cockroach, order pizza, sing Gaara to sleep. These are even more stupid than yesterday...

Temari isn't back yet, but she calls us to make sure we're fine. I would prefer not to have her call, but that just happens to be the case. She probably thinks I'm irresponsible. Hmph. Uh oh. Gaara needs his medicine! Open up!


	22. July 27

Lanette~~ for those of you who read my other fanfics, I'm going on a hiatus ... sorry... but I'll still be keeping up on this one. A small issue, but sooner or later they'll be back up.

* * *

July 27

~~Temari!?~~

Heyo! How's it going? Kankurō is gone on a mission, and Gaara's still sick. I just came back from Konoha last night. Thank God the house isn't destroyed. Kankurō isn't one who you can constantly trust, but for times like these, he'll be fine.

Poor Gaara. I wonder why he got sick all of a sudden. I hope Kankurō gave him his medications. I know it's probably nothing serious, but as an older sibling, you have to worry.

On another note, Shikamaru enjoyed my company, even to the point where Naruto started teasing us. Even Chouji joined in. I feel sad for Shikamaru now.

Gaara told me about Kankurō's entries for the past few days, and they were HORRIBLE! Big ideas of the day, they were just nonsense! Kankurō, can you just be a bit more sensible, please? Why in the world would you eat escargot? Wear spandex? Ugh! What else can you think of? Why, you're...

Sorry for that. I was getting carried away. See you tomorrow! Bye!


	23. July 28

July 28

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Hey guys *cough*, how ya doin? I *cough* was a little sick for a while. So um, *cough* Temari did a good job yesterday, *cough* unlike Kankurō. I'm so glad that *cough* he's on a mission. If you're wondering what *cough* it was, he was a replacement captian for a team to *cough* escort some goods to *cough* a village near the border.

Don't worry, I'll *cough* get better asap. I can't talk that much, but I'll try my best.

* * *

Watching TV again. Matsuri was on *cough* "Daily Suna News at 9 am!" I'll let you *cough* listen:

"^And now for the weather! A low pressure area has been detected near the southeast. Storm clouds are forming; there might be a chance of a small drizzle in the next few days. Today, it will be partly cloudy with a high of 91°F. Tomorrow, mostly cloudy with a high of 87°F. Quite a difference, plus rain on the way. And now, breaking news!

The Kazekage's visit to the doctor's has been a relief. No signs of a serious condition noted. Although he is still on medication, he will be back to work within a week. Get well baskets are available in your nearest shops. They're filled with flowers and cards, cough medicine, stickers, practically anything you can think of...^"

Okay... well, I *cough* appreciate that, Matsuri. Um, well, it's time for my *cough* medicine, so bye?!


	24. July 29

Lanette~sorry for the late upload. With that said, let's do a 332 word special!

* * *

July 29

~~Gaara~~

Since today is special for no reason, three parts: me, Temari, Kankurō, and back to me.

Why do I always watch TV? No, Temari, don't take me to a therapist. HBO movie night! Watching Skyfall! Best 007 James Bond movie ever! Kankurō 'accidentally' sat on the remote control and changed the channel. Kakashi was advertising the new Icha Icha Paradise book, Flirting Paradise. I had to say, it was better than the youth commercials be Gai-sensei and Lee.

Temari, your turn! Don't ramble on about 'girl stuff' or Shikamaru lovey scenes either.

* * *

~~Temari~~

Hey guys! Temari here. I'm so glad I'm going second, unlike my stinky brother Kankurō. What man wears makeup, anyway? Sure, Gaara looks like he's wearing it, but that's just him.

Appropriately, since Gaara banned me from talking about Shikamaru, I will talk about Kankurō.

Hey!

The color of his face paint is "097 Purple Plum Garden." He isn't good at coming up with ideas nor is he good with battle strategies. That's why I prefer Shikamaru. He likes puppets, obviously. He tears his kitty cloak a lot and I have to sew it. Kankurō also owns a bra; he used for Halloween last year.

I'm done. Kankurō, take it away!

* * *

~~Kankuro~~

Zzz...wha? Oh hi! Zzz... good night...

~~Moments later~~

Sorry... I was sleeping when Gaara came and woke me up.

Big ideas of the day: None. Temari says I'm too dumb to think of them.

Wait, what? My turn's over? No fair! Gaara gets all the attention! Why-

* * *

~~Gaara~~

And that concludes the 300 word special that took us 3 days. Especially because Kankurō was on that mission that should've taken 2 days but no, it took him 5. Sigh...

* * *

Lanette~ sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy lately... I'll catch up.


	25. July 30

July 30

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Well, that special was a disaster. It was supposed to be 300 words but now it's 332. And where did those extra 32 words come from? Kankurō. It's the only answer. Positive. 100%.

But on the other hand, I think Temari did an excellent job in not talking about Shikamaru and talking about Kankurō. Kankurō, he was an epic fail.

Well, I am finally well, as you might have noticed. Sunagakure is also doing well, despite the odd rain the other day. Nothing to fear, just a slight drizzle, not quicksand like I made at the kiddie pool...

Apparently a lot of people watched and listened to Gai-sensei's and Rock Lee's commercial, because I noticed an amount of ninjas misssing from duty. Baki included. Though I wish Kankurō would go... by the way, it's a convention in Konoha about the youth stuff.

No, I'm not going. Although I might be 16 (like for the past 3 billon years), I'm not interested in that stuff. Kankurō might be, he's what,18?

Well, that's it for today. Gotta go eat lunch.


	26. July 31

July 31

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Last day of July! I had fun this month. Although I only started this on the 6th, it will keep going and going and going...

Anyway, I've decided that Kankurō should go to college. And my turtle, Turtle, shall be named Squirtle, under the recommendation of the council. Squirtle, welcome! Please do keep in mind that Kankurō will clean your tank. And he'll be feeding you too.

That's about right. Kankurō's about 18, so he can go. Just for him to learn, since he skipped out on Academy classes. Sunagakure Metropolitan University. He can go for free, since I'm the Kazekage.

Yeah. You should be happy.

Temari is out shopping with her friends, and Kankurō is out on a mission. That's why I can freely talk about him.

By the way, I sold all of his makeup. An ok price, I should say. 75 ryou for all: 2 used, 3 new. A guy bought it for his purple loving daughter. For a date, I suppose.

Well, tomorrow is August, so celebrate the last day of July!


	27. August 1

Lanette~ I do not own Naruto. I simply write fanficton about it. All rights to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

August 1

* * *

~~Gaara~~

You would think that me, a sand person thingy user, would be born in the summer, but no, I just had to be born in January. Count yourself lucky, Sasuke.

Welcome to the month of August! Nothing really special, just school starting.

Well, Kankurō actually went to the campus and got an info packet. He'll probably enroll this fall.

The Youth Convention ended yesterday, and many happy ninjas, Baki included, came home with yellow happy face badges and green spandex. Not to forget, a lifetime supply of Kickapoo Joy Juice. Delivery's supposed to come tomorrow.

(Sigh) My work as a Kazekage never ends, whether it be youth conventions or sibling rivalry, it's all the more trouble.

By the way, Squirtle says "Bubble bubble!"


	28. August 2

August 2

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

Campus tour special!

Hai guys, Kankurō here! Gaara made me go 2 college coz I dun hav no sense o grammer.

Ow. Temari just slapped me saying "You stupid puppet! You don't talk like that!"

That's probably y I hav 2 go 2 college. Gaara said 2 get a degree in art. Dat seems suitable 4 a puppet master like me!

OW! Stop it Temari! Ok fine, I'll talk right and I won't brag.

Anyway, since my brother is the Kazekage, people actually recognized me! The receptionist gave me a welcome basket and a curriculum brochure. I'm using a thesaurus for this. Coz Temari said so.

OW!

Sheesh, she can be annoying. To get on to the point, Gaara has arranged for me to enroll for this term thingy... Yay! Temari didn't get on me-

OW! GAARA! TAKE HER TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!


	29. Late chapter: August 8

Lanette~ sorry for the delay. Ya know, busy. I'm in Hong Kong now, will be flying back to the States soon. I've learned my lesson~ 300 word specials take 3 days.

August 8

~~Gaara~~

Wow, that trip really got messed up. We were on a flight to Konoha when KANKURŌ took the wrong flight. We had to go with him to the Mist 5 times. He apparently likes takeoff and landing. And the food. At least it's convenient not to walk for 3 days. Although it only takes 2 hours to get to the Mist, 5 times in a row? No. Definitely not.

Kankurō apologizes for the delay, and Temari is punishing him now. Nothing ever resides in his favor.

Sigh.


	30. August 13

Lanette~ I've been really lazy these past few days... unpacking and getting ready for school and stuff. But I'll try to at least get this out every other day, if not every day.

* * *

August 13

* * *

~~Gaara~~

When Naruto and his team were on their way, they ran into some Tobi trouble. He almost got the nine-tails sucked out of him if the Sand Siblings hadn't come to his rescue. Interestingly, Deidara was surprised that I was alive. I thought new information reaches the Akatsuki the fastest, hmm Pein.

Well, they're here now, and Temari is off to who knows where with Shikamaru. Kankurō is getting ready for the coming school year, not to mention TAKING CARE OF SQUIRTLE FOR ME.

Yeah, run Kankurō, run. Squirtle might be starving, you know.

I hear Jiraiya is here for a while, so I bet Kakashi will be off to see him. Naruto, being my jinchuuriki friend and Kazekage Hokage thing, we'll hang out until he leaves. Maybe I'll visit and have him treat me to Icharaku Ramen.


	31. August 14

August 14

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

ARRGH!

School!?

COLLEGE!?

Next week?

(sob)

Art degree!

(mwhahahaha)

(~~Inner Kankurō~~)

Hai guys! My outer self is going crazy about attending college, as you can see. Both despair and excitement, as my inner self can tell. Temari will just have to remind him not to put his makeup.

And also, outer me, STOP BEING OBSESSED WITH ART! ONLY SASORI AND DEIDARA DO THAT! You're just a weakling. And so am I, because I'm part of you. Sigh.

Well Kankuro, it's life. Just deal with it.


	32. August 15

Lantette~ got this done at midnight. tired...

* * *

August 15

* * *

~~ Gaara~~

* * *

Since Naruto is here for a couple days, I'd figure I'd spend some time with him. I sat down and watched Dragon Ball Z with him. Although we hate that show, it's the only interesting thing on. Curse you television provider. Hopefully he doesn't know that's a sand clone.

But the real me is out having lunch at my favorite salted tongue noodle shop. I get the "Special Kazekage Premium Deal" for 5 ryou. Complete with extra side of stewed duck gizzard. My favorite! If you don't believe me, go look it up.

It may sound weird, but for a jinchuuriki/Kazekage, who cares? As for Naruto, ramen is a norm. Who could try more than him? Thanks, Naruto, for motivating me. And I'll know you'll want to be where I am. Good luck.

But if Temari comes with me, I get a tofu/beancurd noodle soup with extra side of sweet chestnuts for dessert. Kankurō never goes, he doesn't like noodles. Sadly, there's no In-N-Out here. Would you rather eat spinach?


	33. August 16

August 16

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

I had a dream. No, it wasn't Kankurō on a catwalk, or Temari dumping Shikamaru, but it was about me. I looked like I was a nanny taking care of the baby Akatsuki. Why do I always have dreams of the Akatsuki?

First the swimsuit contest, now this.

Apparently Tobi liked pureed carrots. Deidara liked mochi, and Sasori had a craving for mushrooms. Konan and Pein both liked blueberries. Kakuzu always wanted to eat salad, probably because he likes money. Hidan, he would eat anything colored red, raw meat included. Kisame liked to eat shrimp, surprisingly, while Itachi liked to eat Temari's food.

I wouldn't imagine anybody else in the Akatsuki, but Rock Lee was there, in the outfit and everything, gulping down every last bit of Kickapoo Joy Juice there was. I turned around, and Kankurō was there asking for extra underwear and bras...


	34. August 17

August 17

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

I'm totally stressed out about this whole college thing. Schedules, classes, whatnot. At least I don't have to worry about dorms or those house things.

I'm pretty much set: pencils, paper, bag, etc. Temari actually attended a semester and I wasn't there. Hmph. I hope she'll brief me on collegy stuff.

A list of my classes: Effective Communications, Visual and 3D Art, Puppet Mastery, Technology, and Language Arts. Sigh. At least I don't have as many as other people.

Naruto and his group are leaving tomorrow, just in time for first semester. I'm sure Temari will be saddened by Shikamaru's departure, Naruto and Gaara the same. Although Kakashi has just been talking to Jiraiya, he's going to keep traveling, and Kakashi'll have to go home.

I've never really been close with any of them, maybe except Naruto, but I wish you safe travels! They're taking a plane because it's faster and safer.

Kankurō's big ideas of the day: Go into the place in the airport where they do all the luggage stuff, steal Shikamaru's bag, and send it to the Mist. Wear a unicorn horn on your butt. Change the purple makeup to clear. Eat crick- OWIE!


	35. August 18

Lanette~ I know I'm not a cussing type, but my friend said that it would be more...um...interesting if I did.

* * *

August 18

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

(Kankuro whimpering in background)

Would you be quiet already? Sheesh, Kankuro, I know you're nervous and everything, but you don't have to be that way. I think he's nervous for college, but he's making it like Squirtle died... DID HE KANKURO?

Anyway, Kakashi and Shikamaru left early this morning, with Naruto draped over Kakashi's shoulder. He was drooling and snoring, making Kakashi uncomfortable.

I should mention one thing about Kankuro. I have it too. Whenever we get nervous or stressed out, we get constipated. Really bad. Only one way to cure it. Not medicine, but by watching commercials. Especially Rock Lee's. I know, we're weird, but that's the way.

Well, I hope "they" (as in Temari and Shikamaru) didn't...um...do...you...know...what...

Ow. That hurt. Sorry, Temari. Just making sure.

...


	36. August 19

Lanette~ school officially starts today! I'll try to keep up with this. I saw my new English teacher shopping for groceries.

* * *

August 19

* * *

**Kankurō College Special!**

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

**-Morning-**

Well, here goes nothing. I'm standing outside the door like an old man. I'm nervous, but not to the point where I'm constipated. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no makeup or anything. My puppets are still on my back, though. Through Temari's bickering, I finally got her to let me bring my puppets.

First class. Gulp. Something Gaara and Temari made me go to. Language Arts. When I walked in, I signed in on a sheet of paper and handed it to the professor. He was middle-aged, balding, and squinted eyes. He nodded and pointed to my seat. Second row.

By the time the rest of the class came in, we were half an hour late.

He started with introductions. He said we would call him Professor Go, and went around the class. Only a few out of about 50 were from the Sand. The rest were from villages like the Stone, Mist, and the Leaf. When I said that I was the Kazekage's brother, people stared.

* * *

**-After Lunch-**

I only have two classes today, and they were just going over supplies and introductions. I'll get to meet everyone else tomorrow.

I found an old friend! We used to play together in the Academy, and now he wants be head of a division. He's taking strategy classes. Since we get a break between classes, I can go out and make friends, and connect with old ones.

I can go home for lunch; cook me a pack of instant noodles, or I can go out and eat. Temari gives me 20 ryou a week to spend on food and whatnot.

Well, I guess that's it for today. I'm thinking I won't be narrating tomorrow; it might be Temari. See ya!


	37. August 20

Lanette~ school...

* * *

August 20

* * *

~~Temari~~

Kankurō went to college, so I'm narrating. Gaara is busy in a meeting, so that leaves me. I myself might be attending later this year.

One thing I'm glad of: Kankurō didn't do a "Big Ideas of the Day" yesterday. The ideas he comes up with- wearing this, eating that, well, Kankurō, eat this! His Puppet class is TORTURE. Super high level stuff, like Sasori level. Kankurō always asks a weird question about commercials, like Rock Lee's Kickapoo Joy Juice commercial. He'll sometimes comment about the small details, like Lee's spandex having a stain, or Gai-sensei's hair net being shiny. Wait, what? Kankurō, Gai-sensei wears a hair net?

Sigh, my brother is not the smartest one. Meanwhile, I have to make dinner..


	38. August 21

Lanette~ lazy...

* * *

August 21

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

I'm pretty sure Kankurō's having a blast in college. And Temari told me that he said Gai-sensei has a hair net. Umm, yeah, Gai-sensei and his hair nets.

Anyway, school has officially started (for most people), and before you ask, no, I don't attend high school. Naruto is, though, but in a special ninja high school.

I you're wondering, Temari made sushi for dinner last night. She learned how to cook EVERYTHING, courtesy of my mom, who unfortunately died while giving birth to a so called, by Kankurō, big head racoon baby. I personally don't like it, but it's true. But racoon baby? No. Just not like me.

Sigh. Better get back to work. Kankurō will most likely to narrate tomorrow.


	39. August 22

Lanette~ Sorry if the chapters are short and the characters are weird/lame. School started and stuff, ya you know.

*Be sure to check out my other fanfiction Snowflakes in the Wind!*

* * *

August 22

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

College. Isn't that bad, I would say. And that hair net thing, I was trying to say that his hair wasn't shiny enough. Hair not shiny. Not hair net. Clear? Okay.

Kankurō's stupid/weird ideas of the day: Take-out from Panda Express (do they even have one here?). Imagine Gai in a hair net cooking. Ask the professor what 1+1 is. (Obviously it's 3, duh)

Anyway, our first week is finally DONE! No lectures yet, just settling in. Lectures start on Tuesday next week.

* * *

Kankuro's schedule:

Monday: Language Arts- 10:30-12:00/ Visual and 3D Art- 2:30-3:45

Tuesday: Puppet Mastery- 9:00-11:15/ Technology- 3:00-4:45

Wednesday: Effective Communications-11:30-2:30

Thursday: Puppet Mastery- 9:00-11:30/ Language Arts- 12:00-2:30

Friday: Technology- 11:45-3:45/ Open Gym Night- 6:30-9:30


	40. August 23

Lanette~ got my days mixed up...

*got my friend's permission to cuss. Will try it out tomorrow.

* * *

August 23

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

Gaara had a conference today. It was about houses. I don't know why they would have a conference about houses, but okay...

Temari told me that Puppet Mastery class was really hard. I won't think so, considering that I'm the only one in the class. Plenty of time. I have like what, 2 hours? But I don't understand why my Technology class is four hours. Yesterday it was only 1. But, never mind.

I was working in my workshop last night, making a spider. When I finish it, ill trick Temari by putting it in her bed, under the blanket. I just have one more leg... and done! Watch out Temari!

Kankurō's stupid ideas: Put a mini Shikamaru wig on the spider. Wear my makeup and kitty cloak to Open Gym next Friday. Feed Squirtle...


	41. August 24

Lanette~ First go at Hidan mode.

* * *

August 24

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

Today a package came to me. It was big, so I thought Kankurō ordered some crap for his puppets. But turns out it was a box full of spandex. Green stretchy god damn spandex. Who the hell ordered these?

And why to my office? Don't tell me that Lee bastard ordered this for us.

Baki came in asking for the spandex shipment. I told him I sent it back. He called me a dumbass and walked away.

They'll never get it. I'm fucking tired of spandex.

* * *

Lanette~ What do you think? Hidan should be happy.


	42. August 25-26

Lanette~ I had to do a combined one for today/yesterday. Try #2 at Hidan mode.

* * *

August 25

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Baki wasted 5 fucking hours trying to get his precious spandex back, who gives a damn anyways? He got it back, but I was tempted to try my new badass sand jutsu on him.

Kankurō's "little project" scared the living shit out of Temari. One good thing he did recently.

And so, the other day, I was reading this fanfiction, and it was hella awesome!

* * *

Lanette~ Thank you, Gaara, for nicely promoting my other fanfic.

* * *

August 26

* * *

~~Temari~~

Fuck you Kankurō. Putting a spider in my bed, you little asshole.

Oh yeah, and I put a little surprise in your territory. Drew all over your White Choco Bunny. Don't worry, it's permanent...

* * *

Lanette~ I might be doing these quite often, so bear with me. They also might be kinda short, depending on the day, homework load, etcetera. I also put up a poll on the cussing thing. SO VOTE!


	43. August 27

August 27

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

Damn it. I fell asleep in class. I had our first lecture today. Yeah, Puppet Mastery. So? IT WAS ONLY FOR 5 FUCKING MINUTES!

Why are you looking at me like that?

By the way, I'm the best kid in that class. Wait. I'm the only person in that class, hell yeah! Professor's pet, here I come!

I just heard that the professor was one of Sasori's old friends. I didn't understand his name, Ramen or something like that. Don't ask me if he's good or any of that crap, I just met him.

Good news: my spider did well to scare the living shit out of my sister Temari.

Bad news: she drew all over my White Chocolate Bunny, that bitch. And. With. Sharpie.

Okay news: Gaara is hungry.

Kankurō's big ideas of the day: To pay back Temari, buy her a double d bra. Take a mannequin, dress it with green spandex, put a Shikamaru hairdo on it, and put it on her bed.


	44. August 28-29

Lanette~ The Sandslash Named Gaara here, bringing you your daily dose of Gaara and spandex. Follow the official Instagram account thesandslashnamedgaara_official

* * *

August 28

* * *

~~Temari~~

Fuck you Kankurō.

I cannot begin to imagine my dear Shikamaru in green, stretchy, so unfashionable, form-fitting, too-tight spandex. Although it's just a mannequin, it's creepily realistic. I guess those art classes paid off, Kankurō.

I mean, it's good and all, but to do that to me? Nobody's gonna stop this bitch. When Kankurō gets home, he's going to get the treatment. Oh yeah. _THE_ treatment.

~~Later that evening...~~

Well, that was a splendid hell of a treatment. Let's see, 5 courses of spinach, allowance cuts, and many other "privileges."

Poor Squirtle, he never gets attention. At least Kankurō is feeding and cleaning his tank for him. I just hope that asshole doesn't make turtle size spandex.

* * *

August 29

* * *

~~Gaara~~

No, Kankurō, you already did it on Tuesday. Now get out of my office.

The ordeal over "The Fucking Spandex Box" is finally over, with most "youthful" people feeling content with their shitty green fabric.

The Kickapoo Joy Juice, however, has yet to come in.

Kankurō also mentioned twerking,which I am not a fan of. Why would I want so see people jiggle their ass anyway?

Temari, on the other hand, is having fun tormenting Kankurō because of "misunderstanding of funny antics," and "you don't mess with Shikamaru, you dumbass!"

Now I have a meeting on "The Fucking Kickapoo Joy Juice." Who even came up with these names?

* * *

Lanette~ don't forget to vote on the cussing poll! It's posted on my profile!


	45. August 30

August 30

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

Umm... sorry. I know most of you probably hate that song. I do too. But still, IT'S FRIDAY!

Finally, a week of crazy long lectures has been completed. Sheesh, they can be so dragging. Although I don't want Shikamaru having a rant on me, but it's so troublesome.

Well, you could say that the spider was Temari's birthday gift, but tomorrow I'm gonna go to the mall and buy her Victoria's Secret. Hehe.

Gaara is fed up with those meetings. He just walked in the house, saying that he left them to do their own thing. I'm guessing the Kick Your Poo Juice thing is on express shipment.

I can't think...

* * *

Lanette~ don't feel like cussing today.


	46. August 31

Lanette~ 3 day weekend! Happy Labor Day!

* * *

August 31

* * *

~~Temari~~

* * *

Finally. I now get a chance.

Kankurō always wanted to act, and his dream came true. In a commercial. Commercial.

Advertising a puppet show for next week. He did pretty good for a clown-

EEK!

Okay, a MAN. A guy who wears stage makeup. Oh, poor me. I'm trying to suppress myself from saying that he wears clown makeup.

Bwhahahahaha!

You wear- (TV) I GOT THE JOY JOY JOY JOY DOWN IN MY HEART. WHERE? DOWN IN MY HEART TO STAY!

...

Seems like Kankurō "accidentally" turned up the volume too loud.

...


	47. September 1

Lanette~ 1st day of September!

* * *

September 1

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

(Announcing)

I officially welcome you to a Sunagakure September! I'm your Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara here in front of the Kage building! My two loving siblings, Kankurō and Temari, are here with me. I wish you good wishes for this coming month!

Phew. I'm glad that was over. I have to do this every month, though I didn't in August.

Kankurō's trying to learn the Cup Song. Number 1: he can't sing. Number 2: he's confused by the movements. Number 3: although the song's catchy, it's horrible when he does it.

And if you're asking, yes I can do it, but I won't sing. Sinking is not my thing...? Sinking? Oops. I meant singing. In fact, I can't sink.

Well, tomorrow is Labor Day, so I'll be off! Bye!


	48. Labor Day Special: September 2

Lanette~ Happy Labor Day! School's out today! For those of you who don't observe it, Happy Monday!

* * *

September 2

* * *

*Labor Day Special*

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

Happy Labor Day! I'm barbequing food for all of Suna! Chouji came and is helping with the grilling.

* * *

*Q&A with Chouji!*

Q: How long have you been eating barbeque?

A: Ever since I was five.

Q: Other than barbeque, what's your favorite food?

A: Anything and everything.

Q: How long does your mom spend to cook?

A: About an hour.

Q: When is this gonna end?

A: ?

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

People keep staring at me. It's creepy, like I'm early for Halloween or something. Sheesh, it's just Labor Day. Just cool, okay?

Yeah shut up, you nincompoops. I'm not a clown. I'm a puppet master in training, and I'm wearing the traditional clothes of puppetry.

Better respect me.

* * *

~~Temari~~

* * *

Happy Labor Day! I hope you're enjoying your three day weekend! If you don't have one, like those stingy villages like the Mist, happy Monday!

I've been hanging up streamers and banners to celebrate today. They're all different colors and designs.

I'll make Kankurō take them off later.

Well, that finishes off this Labor Day special! Have a good week!


	49. September 3-4

Lanette~ sorry if this is out late. (Sigh) school. And it's (at sign) thesandslashnamedgaara_offical because I couldn't fit the whole word 'official' in. So it's 'official' without the second 'i'. For the Instagram account, that is.

* * *

September 3

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Happy Monday, er, Tuesday! I really don't know what day it is. CURSE YOU MONDAY HOLIDAYS!

Ahem. Sorry. Got mixed up. A lot. And I'm sure most of you do too, especially when you're used to things.

I received a very mysterious green box today. When I opened it, the cutest Naruto plushie was in there! It had removable clothes, so you could make him wear spandex or something. About eighteen inches tall, and one hundred percent cuddly.

That sounds wrong.

...

Um, yeah. Happy Mon-er, Tuesday.

* * *

September 4

* * *

~~Temari~~

Welcome to the middle of the week! Wednesday, September 4. Nice ring to it huh?

Well, the celebration was a huge sucess thanks to Kankurō. And Gaara. Oh yeah, don't forget me. Special thanks to Chouji for the wonderful barbeque. Even Squirtle got to eat gourmet. Or, at least what turtles eat.

Food, I guess.

(Singing) Clean up, clean up, everybody clean up!


	50. September 5

Lanette~ sorry, dragging on late. Hope you guys don't mind the late chapters.

* * *

September 5

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

My first test tomorrow. Creepy...

And no, it's not on Language Arts. It's on Puppetry. Sigh. Being the only kid in the class is an advantage and a bother.

After many rounds of washing, I finally got most of the Sharpie stains off my White Choco Bunny. But I know Temari will draw on it.

Sigh.

Oh, gross. Squirtle just pooped in my hand. I'm complaining to Gaara about this. GAARA! YOUR TURTLE POOPED ON ME!

Well, I got that cleaned up. It still smells like a sock dragged through a sewer, though.

Sigh.

Well, better get down on studying.

* * *

Lanette~ OMI GOOSHLINGS! 50 CHAPS! By the way, I've already had like 5 billion quizzes and tests...*contorts face into weird expression*


	51. September 6

Lanette~ I'm just past the 50 mark. I don't know when this is gonna end, though.

* * *

September 6

* * *

~~Temari~~

I heard Kankurō had an "accident" with Squirtle yesterday. I'd blame Kankurō, not Squirtle.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Kankurō went to the mall and bought me Victoria's Secret. Quite generous. But he spent all his lunch money on them. Makes me think these are fake.

Rawr. I adopted a kitten from the shelter! I think I'm gonna name her Cinnamon, because she's cinnamon and white spotted! Me and Gaara ADORE her, but Kankurō says she's stealing his style. More like he stole her style.

I just hope nothing happens to her. I'm pretty sure something will, though.

Sigh.


	52. September 7

Lanette~ just wasted half of my day playing Pokemon. Haha.

* * *

September 7

* * *

~~Gaara~~

* * *

Sigh. I don't have anything to do today. I can't just sit in my office and look busy, can I? Honestly, I just wanna sleep. Or go swimming. And yes, I will not make quicksand again. If I do go, that is.

Oh well. I'm stuck in this damned office for the rest of my life. Sigh.

Anyway, has Temari told you about Cinnamon, our new kitty? She's super cute! Squirtle squirms whenever she comes close. She took a special liking to Kankurō, which is odd, but her favorite people are obviously Temari and I.

Meow meow.

~Later that day...~

So yeah, we took a trip to our private resort. We swam, ate lunch and stuff. I think Temari's at the spa, and Cinnamon is in the pet salon. Kankurō, well, nobody knows about him. I went to get a massage, and the "masseuse" was giggling. I figured she was a fangirl. Sigh. Everywhere I go, there has to be admirers. I respect you guys, but just don't be creepy.


	53. September 8

Lanette~ haha.

* * *

September 8

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

* * *

I hate you Squirtle. On Thursday you pooped on me. I want to kill you.

How do you like my haiku? Hopefully I'll get an A.

Okay, you know how kid's magazines have that "Show Your Art" page?

So I got a issue of "Suna Kids Weekly" in the mail saying it was a complimentary gift thing. When I turned to the artwork page, the theme was "Draw A New and Mysterious Monster." Well, Temari submitted one, saying her name was Sakura and that she was ten. It was a picture of me that she drew when she was twelve. And yes, I had my kitty cloak but no makeup.

Wow. Thanks Temari. FOR PUBLICALLY HUMILIATING ME!

Sigh.

Oh well, I'll wait until another suitable topic comes up.


	54. Friday the 13th!

Lanette~ oops. I forgot to upload. Oh heck. I'll just change the dates. HAPPOY FRIDAY THE 13TH!

* * *

September 13

* * *

~~Temari~~

Argh. Kankurō!

He broke the camera that we're supposed to record with. And no, we can't just buy another one, it's a once in a lifetime offer. So we got it fixed.

Bad luck. Stupid Friday the 13th. Kankurō has triskaidekaphobia, fear of Friday the 13th. I on the other hand, have arachnaphobia, fear of spiders. Gaara, I think, has claustrophobia.

Enough with the phobias. Kankurō apparently thinks he had a bad string of Friday the 13th ness. Well, it's just me and Gaara pranking him. Gaara put vanilla pudding in his pillowcase, which made him think his brains were leaking out.

Then I put brown food coloring in his toilet. Oh my stars, he sounds like a girl! Even Squirtle joined in. When Kankurō fed him this morning, he gulped bits of food and spewed it all over him.

Poor Kankurō. I'm just glad he didn't pull anything on us- AHH! I-IT'S A PUPPET OF SHIKAMARU! KANKURŌ! I'LL GONNA KILL YOU!


	55. September 14

Lanette~Enjoy your delicious fanfic!

* * *

September 14

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Haha. Oh Kankurō, you're so easy to trick. First the pudding, then the toilet.

And don't forget Squirtle! Apparently Cinnamon was too sleepy to do anything except accidentally peeing on his bed. Me and Temari were training her the other day.

And for dinner, we purposely told the waitress to dye his food different colors. How'd you like purple hamburgers, Kankurō? Oh, how he screams like a girl. Like Sakura or Ino or something.

Oh yeah, Kankurō's haiku got published in the local newspaper.

* * *

"EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BOY RANTS ABOUT TURTLE"

Just last week, college student Kankurō, brother to Sabaku no Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, wrote a haiku about his turtle, Squirtle. Here is the finished product:

I hate you Squirtle.

Yesterday you pooped on me.

I want to kill you.

He is nominated for "Most Descriptive Haiku" in his Language Arta class. Keep reading for more of students' works!

* * *

So yeah, that's the article. Hope you liked it. Bye, I guess.

* * *

Lanette~ P.S.~ my science teacher always says, "Take out your delicious science books!" That's if you're wondering about the "delicious fanfic" thing I said earlier.


	56. September 15

Lanette~ don't you just love it when you eat a popsicle and it reminds you of Naruto and Jiraiya?

* * *

September 15

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

I gotta come up with more awesome haikus. Then I'll be famous, like Confucius or something.

Ahem.

* * *

Popsicles are cold.

They freeze my tongue really bad.

They are delicious.

* * *

Eh. Close enough. Who would've imagined that a haiku about turtles pooping would be a hit? Maybe I should do one on spandex.

* * *

Spandex is dark green.

The material of youth.

It is quite stretchy.

* * *

Did I make it? Nah. Probably not.

* * *

Lanette~ too many lines! Argh!


	57. September 16

Lanette~ *yawn* Well, I guess I'm starting to get back on track, but we'll see.

* * *

September 16

* * *

~~Temari~~

Wow. Kankurō, you are on a roll. Of stupid haikus, I mean. Maybe it's time to graffiti your bunny again.

Cinna, Cinnamon! Where are you? She's just so sweet! Gaara's thinking to dress her up as that one lady's cat, Tora. You know, the mission everyone gets assigned to. The cat with the bow on her head, remember? At least in Konoha, not Suna.

Remember those annoying ninjas from Kumo? You know the guy who thinks a lot and the girl that's annoying? Yeah, them. Well, they're coming to Suna to return a long lost article of Kankurō.

Happy birthday to some random person in the world out there. Happy anniversary or whatever. I really don't have anything to do.

Maybe except for shopping. But I'm bored of that. Maybe... oh, scrap that. Only Kankurō makes stupid ideas. Oh, I know, Temari's Beauty Tip Of The Day!

Temari's Beauty Tip Of The Day:

Lightly smudge shimmer to highlight your eyeshadow.

DO NOT wear lipstick all over your face, however good you may be at it. Kankurō...

Thanks for tuning in! See ya next time!


	58. September 17

September 17

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Ah, the second Monday of the week! It's Tuesday, just to let you know.

You remember the Kickapoo shipment, right? Well, they sent 5 boxes too many. What am I gonna do with all of this stuff? I can't give it away; I'm pretty sure the other countries have enough. I mean seriously, it's enough to give each person like 150 bottles of green soda.

It's good and everything, but 150 bottles for all the people in the Land is Wind? No way. And it's not just Suna. The whole country of The Land of Wind. That's kinda too much. Unless Rock Lee comes along a helps us.

I'm sure he never drinks it, he probably just advertises it.

Oh yeah, and the spandex, 200 XXL overstock shipments. That means they sent 200 extra spandex suits, all size XXL. I don't know anyone in Suna that's that size. No, I don't count Chouji. He's big for a reason.

Why do I get the bad luck? I bet Tsunade is, like, queen of Konoha or something. Everything goes her way. Well, except for Naruto. And maybe Shikamaru.

Good thing I don't have a Naruto to deal with. I have Suna to deal with. And no, not Kankurō, or Temari, but all of Suna. Sigh. A Kazekage's work is never done.


	59. September 18-19

Lanette~ I hadn't noticed I skipped a day... oops. This isn't really "daily" because I'm mostly a day late and I'm in California, so I'm already behind from the rest of the world. Sigh.

* * *

September 18

~~Kankurō~~

Too much Rock Lee-ness. Green spandex and Kickapoo Joy Juice- it's too much! At least it's not a over shipping of Victoria's Secret or something. Now THAT would be weird.

My awesome haikus are not making it. Still, I got an A. Temari should be happy.

Kankurō's annoying ideas of the day: Tie-dye spandex rainbow colors. Buy all of Victoria's Secrets's stuff and give it to Temari. Um, let's see, oh yeah. I gotta feed Squirtle. Be right back.

Okay. I'm done. Back to business. Poo. I forgot what I was going to say. Well, whatever. Bye!

September 19

* * *

~~Temari~~

I think Rock Lee purposely sent too many boxes of clothing and drinks. What are we gonna do with all of this? Besides drinking it, obviously. I mean the extra stuff.

And I'm pretty sure I don't want a closet full of stretchy green spandex. Totally not my style.

Temari's makeup tips of the day: go for smoky eyes this fall season. It goes great with camo, in this season.


	60. September 22

Lanette~ I am SO not in the mood for fanfiction today. It's probably because I don't have any inspiration. I have an idea! Review and let me know what you guys want! (Why didn't I think of this sooner?) *gasp gasp* That was kinda long, sorry.

* * *

September 22

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Sigh. Kankurō, stop messing with the camera. It needs to be charged every night, or we have to charge it for two days straight!

Ahem. Sorry for the delay, but-

BREAKING NEWS! (Da da da da da da) News of a green parachute as it is floating into Suna. Aerial patrol says it has a large happy face on it. Rumors sat Rock Lee is coming. Everyone, get your youth on! And now back to-

Whatever. Anyway people have been asking if I'm going to dress up for Halloween. Call me a baby, but I am. Temari wanted me to dress up as a Kazekage, which is kinda ironic, ō, well, he wants me to pair up with him to make a puppet costume long dragon thingy.

I do have a few ideas in my head. Rock Lee, a bottle of Kickapoo Joy Juice, um, Naruto... Why did I write his name on my costume idea list? Anyways, I want to be my sand gourd, or Shukaku.

I really don't know what yet; I'm leaning towards the last few. *yawn* good night! Bye!

* * *

Lanette~ I'm trying to get am outfit so I can cosplay as Konan. *P.S. Gaara will be Shukaku. *


	61. October 1

Lanette~ back from my unplanned hiatus! I'm just SO busy with school and stuff, I barely remember to do this. I do have time, but- argh! Too much! Well, happy October!

* * *

October 1

* * *

~~Gaara~~

Ahh. Nothing beats a week long private vacation to my mountain house in... um, well, somewhere other than Suna. I really don't know where myself.

We took Squirtle and Cinnamon, and Kankurō kept up with his classes through hot air balloon. Yeah, you heard me. Hot air balloon. A mini one would land on our porch with all his work and stuff.

Turns out the ship thing the last week I never payed attention to was Rock Lee making an announcement on discounts for Kickapoo Joy Juice, hair nets, spandex, and a convention later this month.

Baki was smart enough to cover for me and give him the extra shipping of XXL spandex. Who wears that size anyway?

How's Temari, you say? She's fine, just preparing for the Halloween event thing that's going on.

Kankurō, huh? Well, he's better at writing, making puppets, and being the clueless ventriloquist he is.

Me? Oh, yeah, the Halloween costume. I ordered a Shukaku outfit from eBay. I'm thinking to dress up, but just answer the door. I hear the inside of the costume is really plushy. Like the Shukaku plushie Shukaku sent me.

Hmm, I wonder how our one-tailed racoon is doing. Still sealed up, huh. Well, see you later bye!

* * *

Lanette~ I'm so sad Shikamaru died! Although I'm only on Shippuuden episode 200 something, I can't help asking my cousin what happens. Who will die next? Better not be someone important, or will it, Masashi Kishimoto?


	62. October 2

October 2

* * *

~~Temari~~

* * *

Ooh, Kankurō would like this. How about a White Choco Bunny Halloween outfit? And complete with bunny ears and tail! Or even a Squirtle costume? Too many choices, too many kinds.

As for me, I'm going to a Halloween party while my brothers are staying home. I'm debating whether I should be Taylor Swift or Hannah Montana.

Hmm...

Anyways, the Suna Summer Fair is staring, although summer's almost over. All I know that Gaara isn't in charge of these things.

(ANNOUCING) Suna Summer Fair! October 4-17! We're gonna have weird food, prizes, fair games, haunted houses, concerts, and much more! Tickets are on sale for only 15 ryou!

Okay, that's over. Phew. I had to go to the studio and record that for 5 bajillion times until the people were happy. Hopefully this one pleases them.

So, Gaara' s Shukaku outfit was delivered this morning. I should've ordered my costume so we could get free shipping. But no, Kankurō said we didn't need to.

And oh, if you're wondering, Cinnamon's gonna dress up as Minnie Mouse. Squirtle... um, I don't know yet.

* * *

Lanette~ Ordering my Konan cosplay soon! Sorry this is out a day late.


	63. October 3

Lanette~ don't you just hate it when people ask you if you need a kid's menu? I mean seriously, do I even look like I'm younger that 10? I'm as tall as my mom, so that isn't a problem. And I usually carry a book...

* * *

October 3

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

I HAVE DECIDED! I'm gonna dress up as... wait for it... wait for it... wait for it... MY PRECIOUS WHITE CHOCO BUNNY! I bet that surprised you. Oh. Let me guess. Temari told you. Sigh, she always ruins the surprise.

If you were wondering, the vacation was great! I think the place was something like "The Kage Getaway Resort Spa" or something.

Anyway, I've asked around the place seeing who's gonna dress up as what. I asked Chouji, and-

(singing) LAAAAA SABINYAAAAAAA CORO ISI NAMAAAAA HUN YAAAA LAAAAA SABINYAAAAAA CORO IIIISII NAMAAA!

As I was saying, Chouji is gonna be Simba from The Lion King. Naruto, well, I think he's dressing up as a bowl of ramen...

* * *

Lanette~ wow, these days go by so quickly.


	64. October 4

Lanette~ open gym night tonight! I'm so excited!

* * *

October 4

* * *

~~Gaara~~

I've been asking around seeing what people are going to dress up as. Naruto, from what Kankurō told me, is dressing up as a giant bowl of ramen. Rock Lee, well, it's safe to say he's gonna be Rock Lee. He's already dressed up as is.

Somebody told me that Killer Bee has a costume for... the Raikage!? Thinking about that makes me wonder if anyone will dress up as me. Well, I'll be unnoticed under my Shukaku disguise.

Talking about that, the box arrived but I keep forgeting to open it. Maybe I should open it...

~Opens the box~

Argh. It's a size too big. At least it isn't- it's an extra-large. Should've known. This always happens to me. Why?

* * *

Lanette~ sorry if it's a little corny today. It's hard to think when it's 6 am and you have three tests later on.


	65. October 5

Lanette~ and it's even harder to think when you come home from a party at 9, shower and eat dinner, go to bed at 12, then be forced to wake up at 6 the next morning. Welcome to my life.

* * *

October 5

* * *

~~Gaara~~

First things first. Suna Summer Fair. Total disaster. Opening day, 2:30 pm. It was hijacked. By people ordering too many funnel cakes. A organization called "The Sneaky Spandex Superhero Group." Probably derived from one of Rock Lee's antics.

Next. Shukaku costume. Refunded for a size small. It should come sometime this week. Temari ordered a panda costume. Free shipping. Boo ya.

Third thing. Someone called Kankurō a "The Ventriloquist with Man Boobs." It's safeqe to say that he exploded. Maybe the secret got out. It's where he had to wear a bra for Halloween a couple years back. He was a, um, hey Temari, what did he wear?

Oh yeah, he dressed up as Tsunade. He looked like her, just no medical ninjutsu or super strength.

After the funnel cake 'incident', the Suna Summer Fair will probably set up a inspection station at the front. To protect from crazy gangs wearing spandex, probably.

Everyone's helping to decorate Suna for Halloween. Spider webs, ghosts, pumpkins, all sorts of things. Have you decorated your house?

* * *

Lanette~ finally I have some time. It might be a little wordy; cause it's Saturday!


	66. October 6

Lanette~ House of Hades is coming out in two days! I can't wait!

* * *

October 6

* * *

~~Temari~~

Sigh. I've been working at the inspection station for the whole day. So far, only five people were deemed suspicious. Kankurō included.

Well, there are two long tables on each side of a tent, four people at each table. That means eight inspectors are looking into people's bags, giving wristbands, checking their ID if they have one, and other stuff like that.

So someone at the other table thought Kankurō looked suspicious because he didn't have his "warrior makeup" on. He looked him over, and eventually let him go. Poor kid.

Instead of trying to get a Taylor Swift costume, I settled for a panda one. EBay is the best! I got free shipping along with Gaara's exchange for his Shukaku outfit.

I went to the pet shop the other day and got aquarium safe fake fins for Squirtle, and a Minnie Mouse outfit for Cinnamon. I also stopped at another store and bought spider webs and other Halloween decorations.

I bet this year's gonna be fun!

* * *

Lanette~ my Akatsuki cloak's supposed to come this weekend! Probably gonna stop by Party City or something to get a Konan-colored wig.


	67. October 7

Lanette~ I'll be running out of ideas soon. Any suggestions?

* * *

October 7

* * *

~~Kankurō~~

Wow. Almost all of Suna is decorated now. Oh, have you noticed my outfit? I'm doing a challenge called, "Costume Countdown!"

It's where you dress up every day until Halloween and you have to use... how do I put this? Like, today is the 7th, so my costume has 7 parts to it. Tomorrow is the 8th, so I'll have 8 parts to my outfit. See the pattern?

I dressed up as a toilet. White face paint, toilet bowl, fluffy seat cover, white jumpsuit, the part with the pipe and water and the lid in hat form, the flushing handle, and white shoes. I think that's seven.

I'll still dress up in my White Choco Bunny for Halloween. Wait... that's one piece. I'll figure something out so it's 31 parts.

* * *

Lanette~ I'll be heading outside to see the metor shower tonight!


	68. October 8

Lanette~ told by my cousin to make Gaara less... Kankurō-y...

* * *

October 8

* * *

~~Gaara~~

What has gotten into my brother Kankurō? Costume challenges, annoying spurts of randomness, what else could there be?

So, the Suna Summer Fair has a week left, and the Halloween celebration begins a week after that. I think there's another spandex convention -

(Breaking news) Hi! This is Rock Lee reporting to you in front of the Kage building in Suna! I'm here to report -

Argh. Stop with the joy conventions already! It's already enough dealing with Kankurō!

Shukaku plushie time! I have him displayed in my room. I'm so proud. I don't know why, though. Wait. Where did Cinnamon go?

Good. I found her leaving a "trail" in Kankurō's room. Wonder what his reaction will be.

I got this thing in the mail. Some game someone sent me. I don't even own a Xbox, why do I even bother?

* * *

Lanette~ I have no inspiration today. This will be corny for the next few days, sorry.


	69. October 16

Lanette~ anyone miss me? Probably not. I only have, what, 16, followers?

* * *

October 16

* * *

~~Gaara~~

And then there was the power outage. The big hot air balloon collapsed and fell on the electrical power plant. Rock Lee jumped out a minute later saying 'how youthful is thy crash landing.'

No power for a week. In order to pay us back, Lee did the whole riding on the power generator bicycle thing. Long story short, we had a power surge.

The wires were burned, so we sent Lee to get new ones. Man, that guy is fast.

We got them replaced, but the parts were messed up. Supplier's fault. Got new ones, this time delivered, and fixed them.

Why is my job so annoying? Rock Lee this, Kankurō that, Temari here, everyone there.

* * *

Lanette~ remind me next time not to listen my cousin... SHIKAMARU DIDN'T DIE POO YOU!


	70. October 17

Lanette~ whee! I've warned you about lingerie, spandex, and plushies. Now I'll combine them together.

~maple234f3~ KICKAPOO!

* * *

October 17

* * *

~~Temari~~

Good thing the whole Rock Lee hot air balloon power outage thing is over. Holy Hokage, that was annoying. How does Gai stand this? Oh wait. Gai's the same way.

Some commercial came up about spandex lingerie lines in style. A new shop called... Kankurō's Secret!? Kankurō!

Why is he starting a lingerie company? I mean, does he even wear spandex? Oh, for the Hokage's sake, plushie cupcake inserts? Kankurō - WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

No. This can't be true. No. No. No. Definitely not. My brother is dressed up as Lee wearing his advertised hot pink lingerie and a Shukaku hat on his head. Oh, and Poke-ball shoes? Oh gods, no. And he's drinking Kickapoo...

Well, Lee, I found a perfect recruit for advertising your joy stuff.

* * *

Lanette~ yeah, so, let's just say, if this was awkward, I had a awkward science class.


	71. October 20

Lanette~ what to write, what to write?

* * *

October 20

* * *

~~Gaara~~

It was Kankurō's responsibility to do this yesterday. Now he's just all happy and skipping about some new spandex lingerie brand. I wonder how he's doing.

Eh? What's outside? No. No more hot air balloons please. Oh, my, a giant floating Kickapoo bottle. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Temari, I fear we need a strong Wind Release jutsu now.

Good thing that's taken care of. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Kankurō. So his makeup brand stopped producing his 097 "Purple Plum Garden" so he's trying another brand.

Aww. Poor Squirtle, I wish I could just hug you. He's in a pond now, and we're gonna get a lady turtle to accompany him.

If you remember the Shukaku plushie, you might be surprised to know I'm collecting all the bijuu! So far I have Shukaku, the Hachibi, the Kyuubi, and the Sanbi. Just wait till I get all of them!

* * *

Lanette~ I need to go back to Sephora and see what the name is to their purple lipstick. I am SO lazy...


	72. October 21

Lanette~ my mom's leaving for vacation soon, WITHOUT ME! Haha, but still, at least it's a half day week for me. Bye Mom!

* * *

October 21

* * *

~~Temari~~

Ok. So I made Kankurō take down his "Kankurō's Secret" company. Not that he made any money. Well, just a few hundred ryou.

The giant Kickapoo hot air bottle (it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?) kinda messed up the giant revolving wizard on top of a random building. Wait. It's the Kage building, isn't it? I have a feeling Gai was in there.

Sheesh, look at all this fan mail. Is Gaara really that popular? No. I AM THE QUEEN!

Ahem. I finally fitted Cinnamon's costume- Minnie Mouse. The ears and skirt make her kinda clumsy, but still, she's cute. As for my panda costume, it's a black and white skirt and blouse. It's for a Halloween party.

* * *

Lanette~ did I mention that I'm lazy?


End file.
